


big boy pants

by _gncds (taeilcoat)



Series: blooming with your love [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Bomin, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds
Summary: everything was ready except for.. well, bomin and his appa.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Series: blooming with your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	big boy pants

"daddy, no!" bomin suddenly yells, squeezing his eyes shut and stretching his arms out to stop sungyoon. "bomin!"

"oh?" standing only in his underwear, he peeks up at his dad when nothing happens and grins when he see sungyoon watching him, trying to process his request. 

"bomin!" 

sungyoon chuckles at that. "you want to dress yourself?" 

the answer is an enthusiastic nod as bomin reaches out for the shirt in his dad's hands. "appa?" he asks curiously, holding the shirt to his chest. his head tilts to the side and his eyes are so wide, sungyoon can't resist the urge to kiss him all over, so he does. 

"daddy! no!" bomin squeals, wriggling in sungyoon's arms. his dad only smiles, holding him even closer. "appa, up!" 

"you want me to go and wake appa up?" his dad translates, blowing a raspberry on bomin's exposed stomach. the little boy screams with laughter and runs to his bed to hide when sungyoon finally lets him go, watching him with a loving gaze. he watches as bomin climbs up and sits on the edge of his bed, holding his shirt over his little stomach as if it'll keep sungyoon away. how cute. "appa, up." he confirms, kicking his little legs happily. 

"but bomin needs to put on some clothes. isn't it cold, baby?" 

"bomin!" sungyoon sighs and his brows furrow with worry. he's 200% sure bomin can't, at least not properly, but he's not going to be the one to tell his son that. not today, anyway. 

"are you sure?" 

another enthusiastic nod. "yes!" 

humming in thought for a moment, sungyoon reaches out to lay out the rest of bomin's outfit on the bed. it was spring, the cherry blossoms were blooming and they'd wanted to take bomin on a picnic that he was very excited for. sungyoon had gotten up early to prepare their lunch for that reason, making cute little sandwiches and octopus sausages he knew bomin liked, to kimbap and cheese egg rolls for his more traditional husband. 

everything was ready except for.. well, bomin and his appa. 

"okay, you can put these on by yourself, right? bominnie can do that because he's a big boy, right?" sungyoon confirms, watching bomin's face light up upon hearing he's a big boy. the corners of his lips curl up into a gentle smile and he waits, watching bomin slides off his bed to run into his arms for a kiss. 

"'av you!" and sungyoon feels like he's won the lottery, showering bomin in kisses once more before telling bomin to call him if he needs any help, leaving his room with the door ajar to wake up his husband.  
  
  


the sight that greets him upon entering the master bedroom is a mop of brown hair poking out amongst the sheets, with daeyeol's face planted firmly into the pillow, face down. sungyoon sighs and wonders if his husband is still breathing, sitting on his side of the bed to run a hand through daeyeol's soft hair, attempting to tame the mess. "hyung, get up." 

the elder mumbles something unintelligible, shifting to turn his head to the side, but he doesn't wake up. sungyoon almost wants to smack his husband, but he knew daeyeol had been up late for the past few nights to make sure this picnic wouldn't be interrupted by his work. if anything, he needed the sleep, except bomin was waiting (kinda) and they needed to leave before all the good spots were taken. "yah, lee daeyeol, wake up." he calls, shaking him this time. maybe he should just push him off the bed. 

"mmm?" daeyeol hums, inhaling deeply. his eyes finally crack open as he stretches his arms that were tucked underneath his pillow and he sighs dramatically when he's settled again. it takes him a moment or two, but his gaze eventually meets sungyoon's and a lazy smile spreads across his lips. "mornin'." 

"took you long enough," sungyoon mutters, reaching over to smack where he thought daeyeol's butt was through the sheets. "bomin keeps asking me to wake you up so we can go, so _get up_ and—" 

the sound of running footsteps makes sungyoon pause before bomin bursts into the room with a big smile. "daddy! appa! all done!" 

sungyoon's eyes widen, watching bomin climb up and onto the bed, crawling towards his parents to shake daeyeol awake for good measure. "appa, up! up!" he can see daeyeol's shoulders shake and the elder is laughing because _really sungyoon, is that what you dressed him in?_

"that's not what i picked for him!" sungyoon protests, blinking at the leopard print shirt and the bright yellow jacket combo, not to mention his green sweatpants and mismatched socks... that also weren't his? and looked... too big? (so _that's_ where sungyoon's socks had been hiding). "where did he even get that shirt anyway? did you buy it?" 

"a gift from sungyeol hyung, i'm sure. wow, little man, don't you look good!" daeyeol laughs, turning over to sit bomin on his stomach. their son giggles and leans in to kiss daeyeol in greeting, stretching his arms out to show off his outfit when he pulls back. 

"like appa!" he says with shining eyes and it's sungyoon's turn to laugh this time because of all the fashion icons in the world, he had to follow in daeyeol's footsteps. at least there was no doubt that bomin was daeyeol's son. 

daeyeol gapes at his son for a moment, his reaction causing bomin to giggle and look between his parents. wiping the tears from his eyes, sungyoon calls bomin over with his arms wide open and cuddles him when he's situated comfortably in his lap, kissing the top of his head. "come on, old man, your son is ready and waiting. he even wanted to make a couple look with you." 

pushing himself up off the bed, daeyeol pauses when he's sitting up and directs his gaze towards sungyoon. "i don't dress like that." 

sungyoon only smiles and shrugs, moving off the bed with the intention to convince bomin to wear the dinosaur shirt and jeans he'd picked out for him earlier. bomin turns to wave at daeyeol, telling him to hurry and then they're gone, their laughter echoing down the hall. daeyeol blinks once, twice and then swings his legs over the edge of the bed. 

he had a better fashion sense than that... right?

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i haven't written anything in about four years and so i rewrote an older fic to try and get back in the groove of things......
> 
> ....this is hard.


End file.
